Nuclear Strike
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Arfoire's team does it again. But this time... They have a powerful weapon on their side.
1. Chapter 1

Nuclear Strike.

A Hyperdimension Neptunia Fanfic by Archaeologist of Humanity. _Currently a one shot_. I MIGHT make it a two parter or more...We'll see! ;)

* * *

 **[Planeptune Tower.]**

Neptune sat on the balcony overlooking Planeptune and the rest of Gamindustri. It had been one wild ride. From the moment that she had been aware about her past to the battles with Arfoire right up to meeting Plutia and facing down Rei...It was all...A wild ride to say the very least. She leaned back as she took in the sights before her. She was a goddess, sure, but even the most divine of us need a break every now and then right?

Neptune yawned and streched as she got to her feet. Enjoying the light breeze that came at her from multiple different directions. Something was brewing however, there was just...Something in the air. Something which Neptune's keen sense of smell didn't like. Something which could, if left unchecked, lead to disaster.

Unfortunately for Neptune and the entire of Planeptune, that was precisely what was going to happen - Disaster.

Narrowing her eyes she tried to make out the image of something being placed down onto the town's streets almost in immediate proximity to the Planeptune tower. Something wasn't right here. Something was definately up, but Neptune, being Neptune just couldn't figure it out. No matter how obvious it seemed.

Someone...Was planning on having some fireworks.

Some very BIG fireworks.

Like the kind that go BOOM in comic strips in the manga that Neptune often reads...Poor goddess.

* * *

 **[Lastation Basilicom.]**

Nepgear fidgeted as she sat in Lastation with her best friend Uni overlooking the lands of Gamindustri.

"Nepgear?"

Nepgear jumped almost out of her skin, "Good-Goodness!" She yelped as she turned to Uni. "Please don't do that Uni!" She squeaked at Uni. "You scared the life out of me!"

Uni put a hand behind her head. "Umm...Sorry..." She looked down bashfully as her embarrasement levels went up another level. (Level 2 unlocked - Nervousness!)...

Nepgear shook her head, trying to make Uni realise it wasn't her fault. "It's my fault. Don't blame yourself... I, I just was unaware you know?"

Uni nodded at Nepgear. "I understand. Hey, hey-" She pulled out her tablet, "Why don't we see what films are on? I'm SURE Onee-chan wouldn't mind if I watched some with you!"

Nepgear smiled at Uni. "Sure!" She almost yelled in excitment but then stopped, placing a hand over her mouth. "Whoops...Sorry Uni."

Uni shook her head with a soft smile. "Don't worry. Onee-chan tries to blow my ears out half the time with her practice singing. I'll admit, she's good. But not near as good as how I've-" Uni, realising what she was saying, suddenly stopped and clamped a hand over her mouth.

Nepgear could only laugh.

If only you all knew what was going to happen...

* * *

 **[Lowee Basilicom.]**

"That's odd."

Blanc typed away furiously at her computer as the satellite was brought into position over Planeptune. Thanks to the agreement all the nations had in place, the overall treaty which was NOW in effect was a brand new one. The nations could look at each other for potential riots and alert the CPU/Candidates as nessasary. This served to greatly increase the amount of help that the 4 friends gave each other.

Especially in times like these.

It had been so quiet in recent months that Blanc had gotten rather concerned. Not to say the other CPU's weren't worried, it was just that while the Ultradimension was open to them, there was all the more chance of enemies from that dimension crossing over to theirs. That, and Blanc didn't want another furious conflict between Arfoire #3 and #2 over which one should be considered the original. ONE ARFOIRE WAS ENOUGH DAMNIT!

As the computer screen settled over the location, it was blurry. Which was odd. The satellite had been upgraded in the past 2 months so this shouldn't have been happening. Like, at all.

Location glitches? Fine. Location vision technology going blurry? Not fine.

Blanc thought to herself as she saw the type of device which looked fairly big in the centre of Planeptune's town/city centre.

'That's not an ordinary device. Nor is it one Neptune would have organised I would have thought... I'd better call-'

She reached to her satellite chat programme, "Blot Mechan" which was technical babble for Satellite communication/video calls and called up the CPU of Leanbox.

Blanc could have SWORN she saw a timer on the device...

* * *

 **[Leanbox Basilicom.]**

Vert started to scream at her computer as her party lost another battle...Again.

"I told you to move! YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTEN! ARGH! NOW WE'VE GOT TO START AGAIN! No, No. Don't go! We can compromise! Come back...I'm sorry...Yes, yes, and- Gimme a second here-"

Vert clicked on the icon for "Blot Mechan" and up came Blanc. "Ah! Blanc, how nice to see you ag-"

"Listen up Thunder Tits. We've got a problem."

Vert sighed. "If this is about your last check up at the doctors, you already told me-"

"Sh-Shut up! Anyway, take a look at this."

Vert blinked as she looked at the imageary. "Blanc, this is just Planeptune's city centre. There's nothing here but people an-"

"Look at the thing in the north west quadrant. It's hidden under some tarpooling."

Vert clicked the satellite to show herself more, but the image went blurry. Just like it did for Blanc. "This is odd...There's only one thing that can do that-"

"And if you're thinking that, that thing is the same thing as to what I'm thinking...We have to tell Neptune. And FAST!"

Vert nodded and shut down her game in a nano-second. "Timer! What does the timer say?"

Blanc looked on her screen and she went pale. "Oh...Sh-"

Question really lies...How did the enemy get such a powerful weapon there in the first place?

* * *

 **[Planeptune Tower.]**

Neptune blinked as she leaned closer to the edge of her tower's balcony edge. "What is that thi-"

Neptune couldn't see or speak as the timer reached '0' and the entire of Planeptune...

Lit up like a Solar Flare.

* * *

Just a thought I had in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

Nuclear Strike.

By Archaeologist of Humanity.

Chapter 2.

Thank you to the reviewers so far. I will carry on the story from now.

I hope you have a good time reading it.

* * *

 **[Planeptune.]**

As the explosion rocked into the atmosphere of Gamindustri almost no-one could believe it...Arfoire had done something no-one had thought she would dare to do;

She had completely destroyed Planeptune.

The only thing that was even partially standing was the Planeptune tower and even that was ablaze with fire and all kinds of mess all around it. A green aura began to pulsate around the detonation zone. High on the balcony on her hands and knees was Neptune. She had tried to get cover from the blast that rocked her city...But it was too late. The citizens were so panicked they were screaming and crying.

"EVERYONE!"

Neptune heard the voice of IF. 'Good old IF...Lead them away from the city...Please...'

As though IF had heard her, the guild agent's voice was echoing from below, "I don't know quite why this has happened but we must perservere! Follow me! Let's get through this! We can find everything later! Our first priority is SURVIVAL!"

Neptune heard the doors to the Tower's lounge area open as she collapsed onto her front, panting for air.

This was like a bad nightmare and Neptune...

Wanted to wake up.

NOW.

* * *

 **[Lastation Basilicom.]**

Uni and Nepgear looked at each other as a huge vibration rocked the Basilicom, the channel changed to the news almost instantanously. Uni stood up and looked out of the window and her eyes widened.

"Holy..."

Nepgear's eyes were transfixed on the TV however, as the image that greeted her regarding the Basilicom/Planeptune tower was not a pretty sight...

"NEPTUNE!" Nepgear screamed in pure agony as she dropped to the floor, unable to think. She shook her head. "This is a bad dream, this is a bad dream...I've gotta wake up, I've gotta wake up...Please True Goddess, let me wake up!"

Uni spun on her heel and was by Nepgear's side in seconds. "Nepgear!" She exclaimed. "I'm sure Neptune's okay...She's a tough cookie, right?"

"Uni."

Uni looked up and her sister was looking at her from the doorframe. "On-Onee..chan..."

Noire walked over and looked at Nepgear, "Don't make promises you are not sure about. I just saw the news myself."

Nepgear could feel the tears start to fill her eyes. This was a nightmare...Arfoire or whoever had really done it this time, and if Nepgear got ahold of them...

They would PAY.

* * *

 **[Lowee Basilicom.]**

Blanc was sitting in front of her satellite screen still. She couldn't believe it.

"That...Bitch." Was all Blanc could manage to speak. "I know we've had our disagreements in the past, hell, even fought on occasion very viciously but...This?"

Vert's voice had Blanc come out of her trace-like state. "I've got refugee's coming across the border to my nation from Planeptune, if any come to your door-"

"I'll take them in."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I'm going to find Neptune first though. Its the least I can do."

"Just be careful. Radiation is not a very fun thing. You could end up unable to do anything regarding your reproductive organs...Or you could end up with Cancer. If that device was strong enough to blast Neptune into the middle of next year, it'll have a lot of effects on us as Goddess' as well."

Blanc bit her lower lip. "I'll be careful. Thanks."

Switching off the computer she turned around, only to be greeted by both Rom AND Ram staring at her expectedly.

"Don't tell me...You heard that."

"Umm..."

"Uh-huh!"

Blanc sighed to herself. "Well, I'll be back soon. Just have an open bed ready for when I get back, alright?"

"We'll tell Miss Nepgear as well!"

"Yeah."

Blanc nodded and placed a hand on both twin's heads and smiled at them. "Thank you, both of you."

With that, Blanc headed out of the Basilicom and transformed. Heading into the skies towards Planeptune. She had to help...

She felt a duty to.

* * *

 **[Planeptune Tower.]**

"Neptune! Neptune!"

Neptune winced as she heard a squeaky voice from her right. "Ugh...What time is it...?"

"Neptune! Can you hear me? Please say you can hear me!"

Neptune slowly cracked opened her eyes and saw Histoire looking at her with concern.

Neptune had (somehow) rolled onto her back during all of this and Histoire was floating just above her face.

"Ummm...Histy, I like ya an' all but...Isn't this a bit much?"

Histoire nearly went red but controlled it. "Ne-Neptune! This isn't the time for such things!"

Neptune nodded slowly but as she did, she felt a very heavy sensation on her head, as though something was preventing it from moving. "Umm...Histy?"

"Yes Neptune?"

"I can't move."

Histoire's eyes looked perplexed for a moment, "Activate your HDD then. That should solve it."

Neptune closed her eyes but nothing happened for several minutes. She opened them afterwards. "I can't..."

Histoire looked over to Compa who was standing head to toe in a radiation suit and nodded. "We're going to take you to the hospital."

Neptune felt sweat come over her. "N-No! No hospitals! The last time I went there was for a check up, and the doc groped me! N-N-No!"

Histoire sighed. This was going to be a LONG day...

* * *

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Nuclear Strike

Chapter 3

By Archaeologist of Humanity

Thank you to the reviewers. I appreciate each and every review :)

* * *

 **[Planeptune.]**

Compa looked to IF as she managed to pull Neptune into the hospital. "We've got 'er."

IF nodded, walked over and helped Compa with Neptune by putting one of Neptune's arms around her neck and walked to the radiation expert in the middle of the health center. "Doc, we've got a goddess with radiation sickness, any ideas?"

Histoire blinked as she saw just who this "doc" was...

"I thought...I thought you were dead." Histoire whispered.

The doctor smiled at her, "As if! Its time to see what I can do for the good ol' goddess, then we can talk."

Outside the smoke and debris was immense, nearly everyone was struggling to get to the exit points of the nation.

* * *

 **[Outside the Hospital, on approach to Planeptune airspace.]**

Blanc felt the wind change to even more cold and ice which was uncomfortable. This was a tragedy in itself. Who...Who could have done this. She told herself over and over it was Arfoire but even she...Even she wouldn't go QUITE this far...Would she?

The weather was one of Grey clouds and different colours. Planeptune was completely isolated from the Sun. What was a previously prosperous land was now one shrouded in chemical fallout.

There was something odd which bothered Blanc though - Why hadn't any radiation got to her yet?

Surely if the device had been Nuclear, then there would be a radiation fallout...But yet...Nothing?

If Neptune had been near the blast...Maybe...Blanc didn't want to think about it but, maybe Neptune had somehow absorbed the radiation/Nuclear fallout? Being the Goddess she was she would NEVER allow anything to happen to her citizens...So maybe...Maybe this was the straw that broke the camels back?

There were tons of questions in Blanc's head. So many, that she didn't realise that she had landed outside the Basilicom/Planeptune Tower...Unaware that Neptune and the others were in the hospital.

* * *

 **[Inside the Hospital.]**

The doctor had been trying all kinds of different tests on Neptune until one of them broke through...

Neptune yelped. "H-Hey!"

"Yep, I thought so-"

The doctor sighed. "Its a huge effect that Neptune has had on the radiation fallout. Simply put? She's absorbed the effects of the radiation..."

The entire hospital went deathly quiet as Blanc had managed to find where Neptune was. Blanc walked (more like barged) in and was by Neptune's side in moments.

"Blanny..."

Blanc nodded. "Doc, how is she?"

The doctor sighed again. "She's absorbed all the radiation from whatever device that was. Was that device-"

Blanc sighed out even as Compa and IF were watching her, as though expecting a different answer. "It was a Nuclear Device. A bomb if you will"

Neptune felt a huge surge of green-like liquid go through her veins as she whimpered. "Owwwwwww...This isn't fun..."

Blanc shook her head. "I dare say this is going to be fun. Compa, If?"

Both of the people in question nodded.

"I need you two too help with the evacuation procedures. There's something still out here... I'll carry Neptune-"

Neptune widened her eyes. "You can't carry me! What'll that look like to the readers!?"

Compa walked over and slapped Neptune with her gloved hand. "Shush Nep-Nep! We need to get out of here." She looked around as everyone (Including Blanc) had gone whisper quiet. "Wha...What?"

"Nice. I might try that sometime." Blanc whispered as she grabbed ahold of Neptune from underneath and hoistered her up. Being in her HDD form helped immensely.

Neptune on the other hand had gone quiet. She knew when she was supposed to stay quiet...Either that or she was fighting the radiation. One or the other.

* * *

 **[Lastation Basilicom.]**

"Uni, I need help over here."

Uni looked at her sister and then to Nepgear who was still trying to get to grips with what had happened. "Sis...I can't just leave Nepgear's side! What if she tries to go after her sister? Then what?"

"Then we have to keep her here. At least until we know the radiation is not there any longer. In fact...Why don't both of you help?"

Nepgear looked over to Noire. "With all due respect..." She sniffed. "My sister could have just been killed and all you can think of is work..."

Noire stopped then. She hadn't paused to think but she tried to break free of the verbal hold Nepgear had trapped her in. "It's...Not the ONLY thing I think about!" She huffed as she walked back towards her office.

"See? You're going back to work without even thinking about it...Admit it-" Nepgear got up slowly. "You don't care...About Neptune."

Noire looked back to Nepgear as she turned back around. "Don't." She shook slightly.

Nepgear growled under her breath. "I'd rather be by my sister's side, then watch as you do absolutely nothing!"

"So, you'd rather DIE!?" Uni shouted. "I'd rather know you were alive and well then suffering! Onee-chan is right, there's nothing to be gained from going somewhere where it could be radiated!"

Nepgear shook her head. "I can't, I can't!" She screamed as she headed towards the exit.

"ONEE-CHAN!"

Noire transformed into Black Heart and raced towards Nepgear, knocking her to the ground while spraying a canister of spray at her face. Which knocked her out in seconds.

"That should help...For the time being. I'm so sorry Nepgear... But you can't go and be with Neptune...Not in the state you're in."

Uni nodded and walked over, picking up Nepgear and heading to a room. "I'll take her to my room, she'll be able to recover in there."

"Good idea."

* * *

 **[Planeptune - Outskirts]**

Neptune felt her entire world swirling around in circles as she opened her eyes. "Ugh...Bla...Blanny?"

Blanc looked down at Neptune and nodded. "Neptune." She smirked, "Good to see you awake."

What lay next for the nations?

* * *

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Nuclear Strike

Chapter 4

By Archaeologist of Humanity

Thank you to the reviewers! Without you guys, I wouldn't be writing this...Probably. So thank you! =D

* * *

 **[Planeptune.]**

Histoire floated back towards the tower, "I'll be back in a bit, go on without me, I need to call someone."

"Right, just be careful Histoire." IF responded, uneasy at leaving the Oracle on her own but knew that Histoire knew what she was doing...Hopefully.

Neptune felt her body vibrate as Blanc took her towards the nation known as Lowee. "This is going to be a long ride. Think you can last that long Neptune?"

Neptune bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. "I'll try."

Blanc smiled sadly at her and then focused on the situation in front of her; things were getting progressively worse for Planeptune as a whole, but the good thing was (at least to Blanc) that Nepgear wasn't in the same zone as Neptune. Had it been the PAIR of Goddess' down for the count...Who knows what could have happened?

Was this what Arfoire and her team wanted? In truthfulness? No-one knew...Well, no-one from this dimension at any rate...

* * *

 **[Unknown Location...]**

Two figures could be seen in a remote location not far away from Planeptune's furthest outskirts.

"It's done. The radiation didn't go into the atmosphere, but the Goddess did absorb it."

"Excellent. Do you have the ratio switch to dial up the radiation in her?"

"Yes. What setting?"

The first figure who looked like a woman scratched her chin and then smiled evily. "Put it up another thousand. Make her...HURT."

"As you wish."

* * *

 **[Lastation, Uni's Room.]**

Uni sat in a chair next to her bed while Nepgear rested on said bed. "I'm sorry my sister had to do that to you Nepgear." She said while Nepgear was asleep, "But you have to understand, I can't bear the thought of you being hurt!"

Nepgear started to stir in her sleep which had Uni stand up and get closer. "I could...I could help you Nepgear, but I want you to be safe and happy...Too bad that this isn't the time for such things..."

Nepgear groaned as she opened her eyes. "What the...Goodness?" She looked over to Uni and partially smiled. "Hey U-Uni...How long...Was I out for?"

Uni smiled sadly at her. "You've been out for an hour. I don't know much more then that."

Nepgear was almost instantly alerted when she remembered what had happened. "Goodness! Neptune! What's happening with-"

"Calm down Nepgear..." Uni whispered. "Neptune's fine...Probably."

"What'do you mean, probably?" Nepgear had a look on her face which reminded Uni of a scared kitten that had been seperated from its mother. She took in a deep breath and tried to sooth her best friend.

"She's a tough cookie, right? She'll get through this. She gets through anything, right?" Uni's smile changed to a more encouraging one which seemed to work as Nepgear's body seemed to relax.

"Good point...Hey...Uni...I'm sorry about...You know...Before?" Nepgear whispered. "I just...I just don't want to think of anything happening to her. If something has-"

Uni placed her hand over Nepgear's which had the purple CPU Candidate quiet within moments. "If anything, and I mean ANYTHING has happened to her I'll be there for you Nepgear. I promise you this."

"Uni..." Nepgear felt her face go red as she realised that not only was Uni still holding her hand, but she was getting closer absentmindedly.

Uni gulped and leaned across to Nepgear, within moments the two were getting closer to each others face.

Who knew such results could happen from such a devastating situation?

* * *

 **[Leanbox.]**

Vert leaned back in her chair as she tried to think of how or why or maybe even what could have caused Arfoire to even CONSIDER this course of action.

It wasn't as though the criminal underworld could get ahold of this type of technology that easily...Right?

So...

"Maybe...Maybe it wasn't Arfoire?"

Vert bit her lower lip and tried to think. "If it wasn't her...Then who could it have been!?"

There were tons of questions...And very few answers.

And that frustrated Vert.

A LOT.

* * *

 **[Planeptune Tower.]**

Histoire nodded. "Yes. It is hard to believe, but we have been hit by a Nuclear Device. Neptune's suffering so we are evacuating her along with everyone of the population of Planeptune while we're at it."

'Mini-Histoire' from Ultradimension flailed her arms up and down like a mad-oracle. "You can't be serious!" [:O]

Histoire nodded. "Yes I am. That's why we'll have to postpone any visits from Plutia and/or Peashy until we know what is going on. Is that going to be manageable?"

"I hope so..."

"You're not the only one..."

"If you'll excuse me, I need to catch up with the others. I'll send more news as soon as I get it."

"Okay, big me (xD)"

Histoire sighed. "Well, I never..."

* * *

 **[Planeptune Outskirts.]**

Neptune suddenly froze in Blanc's arms which had the Lowee goddess concerned. "Hey, Neptune, you alright?"

Neptune shook her head violently. "Owwww...Owww...Owww...OWWW!" She yelled into the air as her breath which ordinarily you couldn't see came out light green.

Blanc cursed under her breath. "We've got to get her to Lowee and FAST...Ugh... I'll fly her there. Hold on Neptune!"

Neptune nodded and grasped ahold of Blanc around the neck which had Blanc frown slightly. "N-Not so hard!"

* * *

To Be Continued.


End file.
